The Forevers
This organisation belongs to Simmer the SkyWing! Do not add your character unless Simmer gives you her permission! Thank you! About the Forevers The Forevers are a gang of dragons who believe in finding a way to live forever, or designing a creature that can. Dragons in this organisation often have a taste for adventure or a love for taking risks. The Forevers will experiment with their members, creating potions and drinks that contain a test substance. These often have terrible results and can change a dragons life forever, for the better or the worse. Animus dragons are greatly needed, although none would volunteer freely. All the animus dragons they have are caught or stolen from families while they're still in their eggs. These dragons are chained and forced to cast only the spells they are asked to. Enchanted bracelets ensure they become mindless servents to the Forevers, doing only as they ask. The Forevers aren't a cruel gang. They just don't really understand that they havnt found a way to give every dragon eternal life (as an animus dragon can only give it to so many) and probably won't. They don't understand that right then, the dragon only has one, short life to live. Enrollment Dragons who want to be part of the group don't really have to do much. All that is required is a signature on a contract and you're in. And the Forevers can do anything they like to you. Dragnets are accepted with joy, as the young lives have a while to go before they're worn out and useless. Members and Positions Positions: Scientists- These dragons are basically the leaders. They don't get experimented on, they do the experiments. You cannot enrol to be a scientist in the Forevers, they are all offspring of the original scientists. Animus Catchers- Dangerous dragons trained to capture and detect animus dragons. They steal the eggs too, although no particular skill is needed for this, they choose random eggs from clutches and if an animus hatches, then awesome. If not, that dragonet becomes a member. A position which dragons are born into, although fit members can challenge for a spot. Members/Experimental dragons- These are dragons that enrol in the Forevers. These dragons agree to be tested on, no matter the consequences. This lasts all their life. Especially miserable dragons who have been done wrong by an attempt will sometimes resort to self-murder. The dragons are called in to be experimented on using numbers, like Member12334. The dragons have real names but these aren't used for official callings. Members: Scientists: Deadweed (Simmer) Toad (Simmer) Animus Catchers: Blackstorm (Simmer) Members: Bushfire, aka Member56245 (Simmer) Gumleaf, aka Member09384 (Simmer) You can enrol your character by commenting about them! These characters will not be in my fanfic! Residence The Forevers are on a secret island which no dragon knows the location of. Posters asking for new members are put up every year, with directions to the island. These disappear after the entry period. Category:Groups